fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Clyde Racing
Clyde Racing is a racing game made by Flame Games and Flame Sports. It has licences, like Gran Turismo, however has a character selection. It features many cars (53 confirmed, with many more to come.) including all the cars from the 2010 Formula One season. Gameplay coming soon Game Modes *Single-Player **Career Mode ***Mission Mode ****Licences ****Challenges **Quick Race **Time Trail **Race Weekend **Race Series *Multiplayer **Quick Race **Race Series *Online **Quick Race **Race Series Characters Starter *Clyde *Flame *McBoo *Banana Jr. *Fire Master *Snow Master *Baby Clyde *Yoshi Unlockable *Baby Yoshi *Fire Flame *Baby Flame *Fire Clyde Downloadable *Nega Flame *Flame King *Bowser *King Boo *Character Maker *Character Importer Tracks Fictional #Fire Circuit #McBoo's Mansion #Irish Raceway #Irish Highway #Irish Circuit #Irish Detour #Welsh Motorway #Dragon Tide #English Crossover #Celtic Speedway #Clyde Walkway #Test Track (Handling) #Test Track (Speed) #Flame Motorsport Test Track Real World Note Tracks marked with *'' are Rally Courses. #Donnington Park #Silverstone Circuit #Brands Hatch #Daytona Oval #Top Gear Test Track #Bahrain International Circuit #Albert Park Grand Prix Circuit #Sepang International Circuit #Shanghai International Circuit #Circuit de Catalunya #Circuit de Monaco #Istanbul Park #Circuit Gilles Villeneuve #Valencia Street Circuit #Hockenheimring #Hungaroring #Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps #Autodromo Nazionale Monza #Marina Bay Street Circuit #Suzuka Circuit #Korean International Circuit #Autódromo José Carlos Pace #Yas Marina Circuit #Rally Sweden* #Corona Rally Mexico* #Jordan Rally* #Rally of Turkey* #Rally New Zealand* #Vodafone Rally de Portugal* #Rally Bulgaria* #Neste Oil Rally Finland* #ADAC Rallye Deutschland* #Rally Japan* #Rallye de France* #RACC Rally de España* #Wales Rally GB* #Circuit de la Sarthe #Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course #Circuit Zolder #Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours #TT Circuit Assen Cars '''Note:' This is only a few of the cars, for a full list see here. Mission Mode Licences C Licence B Licence A Licence Continental A Licence International A Licence Challenges Race Types coming soon Car Tuning Power Turbo Kit coming soon Weight coming soon Gear Ratios coming soon Aerodynamics coming soon Engine coming soon Brakes coming soon Tyres *Slick *Super-Slick *Hard *Medium *Medium-Soft *Soft *Super-Soft *Rally *Road *Wet *Intermediate Suspension coming soon Clutch coming soon Flywheel coming soon Limited-Slip Differential coming soon Turbo Kit coming soon Intercooler coming soon Showrooms Showrooms are where you buy your car. You can only see one company at a time. The user can change car specifications and colour to suit the users needs. The user can also go for a test drive around a track. There is a concept showroom that has lots of cars modified already for the user. However, many of the concept cars only come in one colour and cannot be tuned. From the showroom screen you can see the power, weight and torque of the car. Multiplayer Split Screen coming soon Online Play coming soon Gallery Clyde Racing/Gallery Company Logos Ariel Logo.png|Ariel Aston Martin Logo.png|Aston Martin Audi Logo.png|Audi Bentley Logo.png|Bentley BMW Logo.png|BMW Bugatti Logo.png|Bugatti Ferrari Logo.png|Ferrari Ferrari F1 Logo.png|Ferrari Ferrari F1 Logo2.png|Ferrari Force India Logo.jpg|Force India Ford Logo.png|Ford Ford WRC Logo.png|Ford Hispania Logo.png|Hispania Honda Logo.png|Honda Koenigsegg Logo.png|Koenigsegg Lamborghini Logo.png|Lamborghini Lamborghini Text Logo.png|Lamborghini Lexus Logo.png|Lexus Lotus F1 Logo.png|Lotus Lotus Logo.png|Lotus McLaren Cars Logo.png|McLaren McLaren F1 Logo.png|McLaren-Mercedes Mercedes-Benz Logo.png|Mercedes MercedesGP-Petronas Logo.png|Mercedes MINI Logo.png|MINI Nissan Logo.png|Nissan Noble Logo.png|Noble Pagani Logo.png|Pagani Porsche Logo.png|Porsche Red Bull Racing Logo.png|Red Bull Renault Logo.png|Renault Renault F1 Team Logo.png|Renault Sauber Logo.png|Sauber Toro Rosso Logo.jpg|Toro Rosso Williams F1 Logo.png|Williams F1 Cars Ferrari F10.jpg|Ferrari F10 Ferrari F2007.jpg|Ferrari F2007 Force India VJM03.jpg|Force India VJM03 Hispania F110.jpg|Hispania F110 Lotus T127.jpg|Lotus T127 McLaren MP4-25.jpg|McLaren-Mercedes MP4-25 Merc MGP W01.jpg|Mercedes MGP W01 Red Bull RB6.jpg|Red Bull RB6 Renault R30.jpg|Renault R30 Sauber C29.jpg|Sauber C29 Toro Rosso STR5.jpg|Toro Rosso STR5 Williams FW32.jpg|Williams FW32 WRC Cars Ford Focus WRC 2009.jpg|Ford Focus WRC 2009 Ford Focus WRC 2008.jpg|Ford Focus WRC 2008 Focus WRC 2008.jpg|Ford Focus WRC 2008 Road Cars Ariel Atom.jpg|Ariel Atom Aston Martin DB9.jpg|Aston Martin DB9 Audi R8.jpg|Audi R8 Audi TT.jpg|Audi TT Audi A4.jpg|Audi A4 Audi A5.jpg|Audi A5 Bentley Continental GT.jpg|Bentley Continental GT BMW M3.JPG|BMW M3 BMW Z4.JPG|BMW Z4 Bugatti Veyron.JPG|Bugatti Veyron Ferrari 512BB.jpg|Ferrari 512BB Ferrari 599.JPG|Ferrari 599 Ferrari California.jpg|Ferrari California Ferrari Enzo.jpg|Ferrari Enzo Ferrari F40.jpg|Ferrari F40 Ferrari F430.jpg|Ferrari F430 Ford Focus.jpg|Ford Focus Ford GT.jpg|Ford GT Ford GT40.jpg|Ford GT40 Honda S2000.jpg|Honda S2000 Koenigsegg CCR.jpg|Koenigsegg CCR Koenigsegg CCX.jpg|Koenigsegg CCX Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Diablo Roadster.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo Lamborghini Countach.jpg|Lamborghini Countach Lexus LFA.JPG|Lexus LFA Lotus Elise.jpg|Lotus Elise Lotus Evora.jpg|Lotus Evora Lotus Exige.jpg|Lotus Exige McLaren F1.jpg|McLaren F1 McLaren-Mercedes SLR.jpg|McLaren-Mercedes SLR Mercedes SLK.jpg|Mercedes SLK Mini Cooper S.jpg|MINI Cooper S Nissan GT-R.JPG|Nissan GT-R Noble M600.jpg|Noble M600 Pagani Zonda.jpg|Pagani Zonda Porsche 997.jpg|Porsche 997 Porsche Boxter.jpg|Porsche Boxter Renault Clio.jpg|Renault Clio Characters Clyde.png|Clyde Clyde 3D.png|Clyde Clyde Brawl.png|Clyde Clyde3D.png|Clyde Flame3D.png|Flame MQMBoo.png|McBoo McBoo MMWii.png|McBoo Banana Jr. 3D.png|Banana Jr. Fire Master3D.png|Fire Master YOSHI!!!!!!.PNG|Yoshi YoshiPlaysHockey.png|Yoshi Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi Yoshiwalk.jpg|Yoshi Yoshi_Bowling.png|Yoshi Baby Yoshi.PNG|Baby Yoshi KingofBoos.PNG|King Boo King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo King boo.....png|King Boo Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser GIANT BOWSER.jpg|Bowser BowzerPartyDS.png|Bowser Bowser.PNG|Bowser Bowser NSMBVR.png|Bowser Trivia *The game features all the cars from the 2010 Formala One season. *The game features all the tracks from the 2010 Formala One season. *The game features all the rally events from the 2010 World Rally Championship season. *The Top Gear Test Track appears from the BBC Television series, Top Gear. *Each player starts the game with £10,000 - which will rise when races are played in the career mode. *The Lotus F1 Team are from Malaysia, however the road cars are from the United Kingdom. Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Flame Games Category:Flame Sports Category:Clyde (series) Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Games By Clyde1998 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Fan-Games Category:Flame Bomb Category:Flame Xtreme Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PiiWii Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Clyde Racing Category:F1 Games Category:WRC Games Category:Open World Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers